Episode 2491
Mikey Episode Number: 2491 Date: Tuesday, May 3, 1994 Sponsors: N, Z, 7, and the word "CASA" Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: Cathi Rosenberg-Turow 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Peanut Butter" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover wants to sell Kermit a nose warmer, but since Kermit doesn't have a nose, Grover gives him one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs sings “Rock Around The Clock” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|City Alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop can't keep her block castle tower up, which makes her so frustrated. So Barney, Tina, Luci, Min, and Shawn sing "When I'm Mad." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|NTV host Nora Nicks introduces Nick Normal and the Nickmatics singing "The Letter N." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A photographer shows off his first picture of cows, his next picture of ducks, and his last picture of a pig. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bird subtracts two balloons from a group of three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count has prepared himself a picnic not far from his castle. As he counts the ants who come to take away his things, he eventually has nothing left. He is not displeased, however, since it has started to rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ivy Austin sings about a rabbit's day of eating grapes and swimming with pals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"We Have 50 Stars on Our Flag" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl runs home to her CASA. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: The monster's arrows point in opposite directions, so they straighten the arrows out and follow them |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A giant panda walks around |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Bein' Green" (1976 version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird writes that on the third day, he and the kids went to see a show starring Placido Flamingo and Meryl Sheep. Maria and Luis would have liked the show, because the main characters, Nelson and Jeanette, spent their time in the mountains singing to each other. They sang "When I'm Calling Baa," (a spoof of Indian Love Call). Big Bird hopes that Maria and Luis can catch a repeat of the show when they get back. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover waits in line at a supermarket. He generously lets two people go in front of him, but then explains that you can't always let everyone go before you, or else you'll never get to the register yourself. When he finally gets to the register and is first in line, the cashier says the register is closed. Grover considers following a customer to a pickle party. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Human and animal babies learn to walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Oscar's CASA is drawn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a Chinese noodle factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The long rattlesnake thinks he's better than the short one, until the short one outsmarts him by making him bite his own tail. "Wanna borrow my snakebite kit?" Artists: Bud Luckey and Rudy Zamora |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo catches a cannonball with his bare hand. His lovely assistant Crazy Harry fires a muzzle-loading cannon directly at Gonzo. Kermit excitedly announces that Gonzo has caught the cannonball -- but catching the cannonball has stretched his arm out |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An alien lands on Earth, looking for a Z to eat. He snatches one off a policeman's uniform, eats it, and rests. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Leslie Msstly has a brief interview with the word CASA |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alone Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Jack Sheldon sings "The Tale of Mr. Morton" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Dance Myself to Sleep." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z in Space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Meryl Sheep announces the sponsors and says "Baa-bye." Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide